De sueño a pesadilla, a revelación
by Akane Arwen
Summary: que pasaria si de repente todo el mundo comienza a amar a Ino, o al menos al principio. apesto en los summary asiq ue mejor entren y leeanlo.


**jajaj soy mala con los titulos asi que espero no sea taaan malo.**

**disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.**

**aclaraciones: -**bla bla-** dialogos**

_bla bla_** pensamientos de Ino**

bla bla** narracion (todo es narrado por Ino)**

* * *

**De sueño a pesadilla, a revelación.**

_one-shot_

Era un lindo día en la aldea de Konoha, estaba dirigiéndome al restaurante donde nos encontraríamos los antiguos novatos y el equipo de Gai, cuando alguien grito mi nombre…

-¡Ino!- voltee para encontrarme que era Naruto quien me llamaba- ¿Vas a la reunión?- me pregunto.

-Si-

-Pues entonces, vayamos juntos- yo asentí y caminamos lo que restaba de trayecto hablando de misiones y recuerdos.

Al llegar allá vimos la gran mesa que era ocupada por todos nuestros amigos shinobis, así que nos dirigimos ahí a tomar asiento, Naruto se sitúo enfrente de mí entre Sakura y Sasuke y yo me senté junto a Shika y Chouji. Todos dieron sus ordenes al mesero y mientras esperábamos nos enfrascamos en una conversación que poco a poco iba formando giros inesperados, muy inesperados.

-¿y que opinan de Temari? ella es muy bonita- comento Tenten, ya que la charla ahora era de ver kunoichis con carácter o algo así.

-Mm..., si lo es pero si hablamos de rubias bonitas prefiero a Ino- respondió Naruto

_¿Que cosa dijo Naruto? _

-si tienes razón Ino es mucho mas bonita- lo apoyo Chouji.

_Se que soy bonita pero ¡¿que?! _

-ahora resulta que todos ustedes de repente ven guapa a Ino- dijo Kiba con una expresión de fastidio que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa de victoria- pues lo siento caballeros pero yo lo note primero.

Estaba en tremendo shock, ni siquiera podía hablar en protesta o decir ¡oigan estoy aquí sentada! Lo único que podía hacer era ver todo con ojos casi fuera de orbita.

-Tsk, si claro, de hecho por lógica eso lo debería de decir yo, problemático- le contesto Shikamaru con voz calmada.

_¡¿Hasta Shikamaru?! ¿Que rayos sucede?_

-creí que te gustaba Temari- dijo shino con voz queda.

-Claro que no, todos saben que me gusta Ino desde la academia-

_Ok, eso si no lo esperaba, no se si sentirme feliz o nerviosa o ¿que?_

-Además a ti ¿que? Acaso también te gusta Ino- le dijo Kiba con tono burlón a lo que shino le respondió con lo mas extraño que pudo haber dicho.

-¿como si no lo supieras? Incluso neji no puede negarlo.-

_¿Neji? ¿El mismo que me dijo "piérdete" en el bosque de la muerte"? No, eso no podía ser.__ Y ¿Shino? No es que me caiga mal pero sus insectos me dan como que… asquito._

-Hn, si la hubiera visto con le cabello suelto como yo, no podrías culparme - le contesto el Hyugga con su habitual cara estoica.

_JA! Lo sabia nadie se puede resistir a mi con le cabello suelto… pero espera, eso significa que ¿en verdad le gusto a Neji? Je eso no es tan malo._

- hmp, como si alguno de ustedes tuviera oportunidad- el que hablo fue _¡¿Sasuke?! Por la cara de Sakura creo que ella esta igual de impresionada_- es obvio que la única opción aquí soy yo, perdedores.

-Hey! Sasuke Teme, a ti no te gusta Ino, todos lo saben- le dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke con un dedo de manera acusadora.

-¿ah si? No se si alguien lo ha notado pero ¿a quien es la única a la que dejo subir en mi espalda o mínimo acercarse?-respondió sarcásticamente- Creo que eso deja todo en claro.

¡Vaya! Sentía que iba a estallar de algún sentimiento, no se de cual específicamente, pero se que iba a estallar. _¡Demonios! Hasta Sasuke dijo que le gusto, Neji, Shika, Kiba ¡guau! esto debe de ser una especie de sueño, esperen, no será que esto es un…_

-ahora que todos han admitido sus sentimientos no hay razón para que yo los siga guardando- _ahí va Lee a hablar de su adoración por Sakura, bueno, eso sigue normal así que esto no es un sueño_- Sakura desde que te vi en el examen Chunnin me pareciste increíblemente bella, pero me cautivo aun mas el deseo ferviente que tenia tu contrincante de no perder, y eso hizo que sintiera algo por… - _esperen, yo era la contrincante de Sakura, ¡ay no!_- por Ino.

_¡¡Noooo!! Esto definitivamente era un sueño y ahora,_ _es una pesadilla. ¡¡Nooo!! ¡Kami! ¡¿Por que?! Solo falta que lleguen los raritos de Orochimaru y Kabuto y me declaren su amor._

-Hola pequeños, Yamanaka Ino para demostrarte que me importas he creado una sección de experimentos solo para ti- hablando de los diablos!! _Ew que clase de propuesta es esa ¿experimentos? Bueno, es Orochimaru después de todo._

-y yo hice un veneno con tu nombre, Ino-san- ¿_un veneno? Creo que a Kabuto le ha afectado mucho estar con el Sannin raro_.

_¡Que horror! Por que algo que empezó tan bien tiene que terminar así, ¡ay no! Ahí viene Jiraiya y trae esa cara de pervertido violador y ¿quien es el otro? ¡Kakashi! Otro pervertido, de seguro va a querer intentar las cosas de su librito ese cochino. _

_¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooo!!!!!! ¡¡¿Por que a mi?!!_

¡Pum! Fue todo lo que se escucho cuando inesperadamente caí de mi cama seguido de un fuerte dolor en todo mi costado._ ¡Auch! Eso dolió maldición._ Mire a mi alrededor y con gran alivio vi que estaba en mi cuarto y no en un mar de hombres que de repente se sentían atraídos por mi, y que lo hablaban como si yo no estuviera ahí.

_Ufff__..! Ese ha sido uno de los sueños más extraños que he tenido, debería de comenzar a alimentarme mejor o algo; aunque no niego que me gusto que de repente todos me adoraran (excepto claro por los pervertidos) pero me emocione cuando __**el **__lo dijo._

_Ja! Supongo que eso me aclara a quien quiero realmente. Lo iré a ver mañana temprano, eso es seguro._

Como me había dicho a mi misma después de ese sueño,_ si es que se le puede llamar así, _ahora estaba buscándolo hasta que por fin lo encontré, me senté junto a el y en voz divertida le dije.

-¿A que no adivinas que soñé? Shika-

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

seee lo se esta muy loco jajaj pero me vino la idea en un momento asi nada mas y dije ¿por que no? asi que aqui esta, decidi poner a Ino con shika por que son mi pareja preferida y aunque este es un one-shot tal vez haga una secuela o algo asi, claro solo si ustedes quieren

bueno byeeee y se aprecian los reviews y las criticas (aunque esas no tanto XD)


End file.
